


【法札｜莫薩】狗啃的大師

by blonly801



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 斷頭, 現代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: https://www.plurk.com/p/n1onnk梗來自阿星的腦洞：只有頭的大師然後群組討論著要剪大師的頭髮XD就變成這樣了XD圖片來自阿星





	【法札｜莫薩】狗啃的大師

 

　　門口傳來的噪音讓窩在莫札特床上看書的薩里耶利知道房間主人回來的消息。

　　他轉過頭準備要跟一整天不見的好友打聲招呼，沒想到衝進來的居然是一名酒氣沖天的醉鬼。

　　喝醉的莫札特不由分說的跳上床抱著毫無行動能力的頭顱就是一陣猛親，幾乎要被對方嘴裡吐出的酒精味給醺醉，薩里耶利在情急之下咬了一口莫札特的鼻子才將醉漢給逼退。

　　把自己滾到一旁的大師躲在枕頭後方瑟瑟發抖，只聽到本來就不正經的莫札特現在更是滿口胡言亂語，似乎在嚷著要轉職當個美髮師。

　　「我！沃爾夫岡！嗝……是個藝術家！區區剪頭毛……我也會啊！」在房間胡亂轉了一圈終於找到一把剪刀的音樂天才還不知道自己其實沒有任何設計髮型的天賦。

　　他轉頭看向枕頭後方垂著一束烏黑亮麗的馬尾，一個箭步衝上去就將薩里耶利給拽了出來，「大師大師！這髮型好幾百年了，該換了吧！」

　　「不用！我這樣很好！莫札特！停！」

　　平時不太在意沒有身體的薩里耶利突然開始憎恨上帝沒給他一雙可以打飛臭小鬼的雙臂，只能任人宰割的他被莫札特牢牢地夾在膝蓋中間，除了哀號著乞求的話語之外沒有別的事可做。

　　只聽到「喀擦喀擦」的俐落刀聲，伴隨著不斷掉落的黑色髮絲，很快的薩里耶利就變成頂著一頭參差不齊、東禿一塊西禿一塊的悲慘模樣。

　　莫札特還很自豪地拿著鏡子讓薩里耶利能好好端詳自己偉大的成品，展示完之後的莫札特馬上因不勝酒力而倒在床上昏睡過去。

 

　　「莫札特！莫札特！嗚嗚嗚、嗚嗚嗚嗚……」幾百年沒有落淚的音樂大師終究無法接受自己自豪的頭髮變得比狗啃的還要難看，畢竟什麼都沒剩下的他就只剩這頭長髮可以撫慰自己，現在他醜的連鏡子都不敢照，一想到這裡薩里耶利就悲從中來的放聲大哭。

　　「哇啊啊啊啊！沃爾夫岡不准睡！起來！嗚嗚嗚嗚……把我的頭髮還來！」咬著莫札特的衣服不停的拉扯，但醉漢早就進入夢鄉與自己的前世開始進行鋼琴協奏曲大車拚，就算薩里耶利滾到懷裡不停撞著自己胸口也毫無知覺。

　　哭到歇斯底里的薩里耶利也累的挨著莫札特溫暖的胸膛睡著了。

  
  


　　今晚的莫札特除了夢到跟前世的自己彈鋼琴外，還夢到他養了一隻摸起來特別扎手的小黑狗，把自己的衣服肯的濕漉漉的，總是嗚嗚叫顯得特別可愛。

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 基本上就是個屁孩札特XD
> 
> 私心設定薩的頭毛會因為神秘的力量找回來  
> 毋須驚慌


End file.
